V0.9.22.16
, the Great Steam Golem , the Avatar of Air , the Shard of the Monolith , the Madman of Zaun |Release = September 2, 2009 |Highlights = New champions: , , & |Related = Release Notes v0.9.22.16 |Prev = V0.9.22.15 |Next = V0.9.22.18 }} PVP.net v0.26.14 * New Chat!! ** Entirely new visual design and layout. ** Custom status messages. ** Custom chat rooms. ** Recently played list: shows teammates from games played during the current session. ** Docked chat view. ** Time stamps. ** Invite players to chat. ** Feature not yet implemented: ignore list. * New notification system!! ** All pop up notifications have been removed and will now appear in the bottom right corner of the PVP.net client. ** If a notification is not acted upon, it will get added into the notification queue where it can be acted upon later. * New Reconnect Features!! ** PVP.net remembers your last game. If your match is still playing, PVP.net will display a reconnect screen. Selecting Reconnect will allow you to rejoin any game you disconnected or crashed out of. * The Wait Queue Screen (the screen after Champion Select) has been removed and its functionality integrated into Champion Select. * Log out confirmation prompt will appear when you now try to close the client. * New mastery tooltip layout. * If the PVP.net client is minimized, it should restore itself if the user is matched into a game. * Fixed a bug where mastery tooltips would flicker and appear cut off. League of Legends V0.9.22.16 Champions * (Innate) ** Blitzcrank's Mana Barrier can activate once a minute when he hits 200 health. This creates a mana shield, which absorbs damage dealt to Blitzcrank, up to 50% of his current mana, lasts 10 seconds and refunds any unspent mana. * (Q) ** Blitzcrank fires his right hand to grab an opponent on its path, dealing damage and dragging it back to him. * (W) ** Blitzcrank super charges himself to increase movement speed and attack speed. However, when this effect ends his movement speed is decreased by 25% for 3 seconds. * (E) ** Blitzcrank charges up his fist to make his next attack deal double damage and pop up his target into the air. * (Ultimate) ** While Static Field is ready to be activated, lighting arcs off of Blitzcrank to hit a random nearby enemy every 3.5 seconds. Active: Deals a large amount of magic damage and silences nearby enemy champions. * (Innate) ** Janna increases the movement speed of herself and allies by 3%. * (Q) ** Janna creates a small storm that grows in size with time. On release, this storm will fly towards the direction it was cast in, dealing damage and knocking away any enemies in its path. * (W) ** Janna summons an air elemental that passively increases her movement speed and enables her to pass through units. She may also activate this ability to deal damage and slow an enemy's movement speed. * (E) ** Janna conjures a defensive gale that shields her target from incoming damage while increasing their physical damage. * (Ultimate) ** Janna surrounds herself in a magical storm throwing enemies back. After the storm has settled, soothing winds heal nearby allies while the ability is active. * (Innate) ** Malphite summons a shield of rock that absorbs 10% of his maximum health. If Malphite has not been hit, this effect will recharge after 10 seconds. * (Q) ** Malphite slams the ground sending out a shockwave that deals damage based on his armor and reduces the attack speed of enemies for 4 seconds. * (W) ** Using his primal elemental magic, Malphite sends a shard of earth through the ground at his foe, dealing damage and stealing movement speed for 6 seconds. * (E) ** Passive: Malphite's attacks deal damage to units around his target. ** Active: Malphite's damage is increased by a large %. * (Ultimate) ** Malphite ferociously charges to a location, damage enemies and knocking them into the air when he reaches that location. * (Innate) ** The duration of crowd control effects on Dr. Mundo are reduced by 30%. * (Q) ** Dr. Mundo hurls his cleaver, dealing damage equal to a percentage of his target's current health and decreasing their movement speed by 40%. * (W) ** Passive: While not active, Dr. Mundo regenerates a % of his max health per second. ** Active: Dr. Mundo drains his health to deal sustained damage to nearby enemies. * (E) ** Increases Dr. Mundo's physical damage by a flat amount for 5 seconds. In addition, he gains an additional amount of damage for each percentage of health he is missing. * (Ultimate) ** Dr. Mundo sacrifices a portion of his health for increased movement speed, reduced cooldowns, and drastic health regeneration. * ** Extra damage to turrets increased to % from %. * ** Skill shot speed and ease of use improved. * ** Health drain increased to from 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3. * ** Fixed a bug which caused issues with . * ** Increased cooldown to 13/12/11/10/9 seconds from 12/11/10/9/8. ** New missile particle. * ** Now has a 1-second delay upon casting. ** Removed an errant 'say'. ** Reduced slow to 25% from 30%. * ** Renamed from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 17 seconds from 20. * ** Range increased to 900 from 800. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Size per stack reduced to from . * ** No longer reduces damage from turrets. * ** Mana cost changed to from . * ** Fixed a bug that caused it to cost double mana after the first cast. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost modified to 65 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown modified to seconds from 20 at all ranks. ** Cast time reduced to make it a quicker cast. * ** Reduced movement speed bonus from % to %. ** Cooldown reduced to 25 seconds from 30. ** Activating this skill no longer removes Raise Morale's passive from himself, he now gets double effect for the duration. * ** Can no longer crit. ** Fixed an issue causing it to not proc. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from 1. ** Dodge reduced to % from %. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 4. * ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from %. * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana restored on kill modified to from . ** Removed the kill a champion mana regen effect. ** Increased mana cost to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** will no longer stop the spell. * ** Charges required increased to 6 from 4. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 110. * ** Damage modified to from . * ** Fixed some bugs * ** No longer removes . * ** Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 80. * ** Gave it a 1 sec cooldown upon casting. ** Slow modified to % from %. ** Mana cost modified to 90/100/110/120/130 from 80/95/110/125/140. ** Updated tooltip to not say it stuns (since it doesn't). * ** Bonus stats modified from to . * ** Damage reduced to from . *** Total damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10. * ** Damage reduction per bounce increased to 25% from 23%. * ** No longer displays a particle. * ** Cooldown reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Particles now refresh correctly. * ** Heal increased to from . ** Self heal component increased to 40% from 25%. ** Cooldown reduction on hit reduced to 2 seconds at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 20 at all ranks. * ** It now always yields + armor to Taric, regardless of if it is on cooldown. ** While available, the skill provides a + armor aura to allies and himself. ** Activating the ability deals damage and reduces opponents armor by - . * ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Damage now scales by range (more damage the closer you are). ** Increased damage to from . ** Max stun reduced to 2 from . ** Made tooltip easier to understand. * ** Mana cost modified so it now costs 10 + a cumulative per second it is on. ** Now instant cast. ** Made tooltip easier to understand. * Stats ** Increased mana per level to 40 from 30. * ** New explosion particle. * ** Bonus range reduced to (level 1) excluding Level 1 (Estimated)}} from (level 1) excluding Level 1 (Estimated)}}. * ** Slow reduced to % from %. * ** No longer costs mana to turn off. * ** Impact delay time reduced to seconds from 2. * Remade ** Veigar steals 20% of each nearby enemy champion’s ability power. The amount stolen per target cannot exceed five times Veigar’s level. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Fixed a bug which caused issues with . Items * ** Magic resist reduction aura reduced to -20 from -30. * ** Recipe cost increased to 750 from 700. * ** Fixed an issue causing it to not gain damage based on max health. * ** Recipe cost increased to 425 from 400. * ** Recipe cost increased to 1150 from 1100. * ** Issue with scaling with crit talents/runes fixed. * ** Recipe cost increased to 850 from 800. * ** Movement inhibitor reduction effect increased to 40% from 35%. * ** Removed the armor reduction effect. ** No longer stacks with slow. ** Recipe cost increased to 425 from 400. * ** Recipe cost increased to 850 from 800. * ** Recipe cost increased to 500 from 475. * ** Recipe cost increased to 700 from 650. * ** Recipe cost increased to 1000 from 900. * ** Added a max cap of 750 bonus mana. ** Clarified the tooltip. * ** Area of effect increased to 185 from 175. * ** Recipe cost increased to 1100 from 1075. * ** Lifesteal increased to 12% from 10%. Summoners * REMAKE ** Now reveals a location on the map for 4 seconds. * ** Added the summoner spell particle. ** No longer stops . * ** Cooldown reduced to 300 from 330. * ** Now increases duration for 2 secs and reduces cooldown by 5. * ** Base armor reduced to 15 from 25. ** Made it dramatically easier to select. * ** Now correctly refers to instead of . * Global Summoner Cooldown ** Reduced to 0 from . * Runes ** Reduced the effectiveness of health regeneration per level runes. ** Reduced the effectiveness of health and health per level runes. ** Reduced the effectiveness of attack speed per level runes. ** Increased the effectiveness of ability power and ability power per level runes. ** Fixed crit modifier runes. New Features * New Surrender Function Prototype: ** Type /surrender in the in-game chat to start a vote. ** Once a vote is started type /surrender if you want to surrender or type /nosurrender if you do not want to surrender in the in game chat. ** If enough vote for a surrender, the game will end after 30 seconds. ** You cannot surrender for the first 15 minutes of a match. ** GUI Component coming soon! * Two New Bots: and . * Bots now have Two difficult settings Medium and Easy. * New In game Chat ** New Hotkey Z: Brings up chat history. ** The window can be moved around using the blue drag bar. * New Loading Screen. * New Scoreboard. * Minion Kills now displaying the correct values. General * Update: on-hit effects no longer apply on dodges or misses. * Bug fix: fixed an issue which caused number of passive icons to disappear on death. * Bug fix: fixed an issue with dying while on with . * Bounty system ** Champion kills: base gold increased to 250 from 200. ** Assists: gold bonus reduced to 70% from 75%. ** Kill streak: maximum gold for ending a kill streak reduced to 1000 from 1400. ** Death streak *** Death streak multiplier reduced to from . *** Minimum champion value reduced to from . * Death timers: ** Base death timer reduced to 25-50 from 30-64. ** Percent cap increased to from (total difference: max death time at 50 minutes reduced to 82 from 92). * Leaver mechanics: removed the bonus gold mechanic. * ** Added an internal cooldown to his AoE Slime spell. ** Reduced global experience to 600 from 1000. ** *** Now gives 20-60 damage/ability power over the course of the game. * Global cooldown reduced to 0 from . * Fixed some announcements. * Super minions bonus movement speed aura removed. Turrets * All turrets ** Turret attack speed increased by 20% and armor/magic resist by 15. ** Champion bonuses to turrets now all increment by the same amount (instead of bonus from the first champion). ** Turret damage to champions increased to from 1. ** Turret damage to minions increased to from 1. ** Outer turret damage increased to 152 from 112. ** Outer turret power increase timer reduced by 2 minutes. * Shrine/Fountain turrets ** Health regen increased to 15 from 10. ** Damage increased to 999 from 600. ** Range increased to 2250 from 1500. ** Attack speed increased to 1 from . ** Added a hit effect. * Lane turrets ** Range increased to 750 from 700. * Base turrets ** Range reduced to 750 from 850. Other Bugs * Skill shots are now more accurate (i.e. ). * Fixed issue with losing attack/spell orders. * Added more shadow qualities. Note the higher settings will reduce performance. "Low" is what shadows were at prior to this patch. * Frame rate improvements. * Moving around units should work better. * Removed lag from the AOE cursor and made it more accurate. * Area of effect cursor is more accurate to the area it affects. * Now prevent units from getting stuck in a building. * Allow players to walk out of units if they are stuck inside. * Holding-down-player-movement should be more responsive. * Towers/Minions no-longer clear the player’s bounty. * Players now equally share assist gold. * Client Crash fixes. * Fog of W improvements ** Gave units a larger width for line of sight. ** Fixed FOW not showing up on very low graphics. ** Fog of War darkened slightly. zh:V0.9.22.16 Category:Patch notes